


Starry Candy I

by eerian_sadow



Series: Fandom Stocking 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: fandom_stocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Short fics that take a brief look at the relationship between Luke Skywalker and Wedge Antilles.





	Starry Candy I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



> For fandom stocking, I like to do a thing I call microfics, where I write small stories that are (usually) less than 100 words long. I hope you like these! (This is my first time writing Luke/Wedge, so I hope it hits the mark.)

1\. After the euphoria from destroying the Death Star faded, Wedge found himself carrying a half-bottle of whisky and two battered cups to Luke's bunk. The kid looked haunted when he glanced at him.

"Biggs was a good man." Wedge handed him a cup and poured the drink before Luke could protest. 

"They all were." 

"They were." Wedge poured himself a drink as well, and saluted with the glass. "To the good men and women we lost."

Luke returned the salute, then grimaced as he took his first drink. "Ugh, how do you drink this?"

 

2\. "When I heard you weren't with the fleet, I thought you were dead!" Wedge gripped Luke's shoulders tightly and tried not to stare at the cuts on his face too hard. "What happened?" 

"I had to train. There's a Jedi out there still." Luke reached up with his good hand and gripped Wedge's wrist. "And then I had to save Leia. I know you understand."

"I know. But your hand."

"They're already building a prosthetic. And I'm still here."

Wedge pulls him into a hug and doesn't know how to tell him to be more careful so that he'll always be here.


End file.
